


uncle zane

by southdragon



Category: Borderlands 3
Genre: Major plot spoilers, cause he never got the chance to be? oof, just some wholesome uncle zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: idk tell me if it sucked or if theres any glaring issuesalso trans king zane good night





	uncle zane

Zane had always been alone, and he was just fine with that. Not like he never speaks to anyone, sure, but on an emotional level his drone and digi-clone just don’t quite catch up to actual human interaction. Even though they are quite friendly, to be fair. He’s not horrible at talking, either! He couldn’t count on both his hands and toes how many times he’s captured targets simply because he’d drank them into a friendly stupor and handed them over, no problems. Though he is honestly friendly, a lot of the banter he spoke was an act most times. He traveled far too much to want to get attached to anything, so he’d rather find his company in his hologram twin than someone who’d he’d actually miss. That is, of course, until he decided to retire and become a Vault Hunter for the rest of his life.

Now he had to speak to others on a daily basis, and it started to dawn on him just how much he hadn’t really been around... people. Sure, FL4K is a robot, but they count too. Amara was almost too sincere at times, and Moze was... honestly sometimes he saw a bit of himself in her simply because both of them have made friends out of their tech. FL4K was kind of scary sometimes, but once you get past the metal and kill-craving exterior, they’re quite pleasant to be around. Of course then they joined the Crimson Raiders and it got even more crazy for him. Suddenly he wasn’t developing a complex friendship with three people, he was suddenly doing it for a whole ship of people. Well, not quite that much but close enough when you count who isn’t on the ship that they’re allies with. Truly then he realized that despite his ability to keep a jovial tone in every conversation, he wasn’t used to actually wanting to keep people around. At times it was nice, actually. Maybe he’d kind of missed it. Last time he was close to anyone was his brothers, and all they ever did to keep in touch was assassination attempts. Even if they knew they’d always fail. Apparently his brother had a kid, which he was sure was a joke when Maya told him but he was about as dead as his father so he didn’t let it get to him. Too much, at lesat. Family always does kind of hurt, doesn’t it.

Oh, right. Maya.

That brings him back to the present as he arrives back on Sanctuary, fellow hunters beside him as they solemnly walk to the bridge. Most of all Ava, who looked less in mourning and more... frustrated. When they spot Lilith, in fact, she goes off on her and stomps away. He wouldn’t blame her, teenage years are the worst to go through. Zane isn’t the first to speak to Ava after the whole shitty funeral thing, though. He doesn’t know what number he is, to be honest, because for once he didn’t really know what to say to her, as well as Amara - the first to speak to her - saying she wanted to be alone for a moment. Loss is... hard. He doesn’t deal with grief, really, instead choosing to drown them in pints of shitty Pandorian alcohol of any kind. Plus he’d never really thought he’d be getting attached to any of them, and it’s starting to alarm him at this point.

Eventually he finds his way to Ava’s room and once he knocks he hears the weird purring noise from her pet Hermes, then the squeaking of a bed followed by the scuffling of shoes toward the door. The door pops open, but only slightly enough to show Ava poking out from behind it. “Oh, hi Zane... thought you’d skipped out on the whole check on me thing.”

Ooo, the zing of teenage angst. What a thrill to experience it on his side! “Quite the contrary, kid, I was tryin’ to think of the best way to comfort ya. Not real good at it, as ya might of guessed. Least of all with people younger than me!” Zane shoots her a smile and Ava simply opens the door more, crossing her arms while looking up at him.

“Yeah, sure...” she frowns and then shakes her head, looking up at him, “Thanks anyway, vault hunter. Even if you suck at it, at least you said something to me at all.” That’s definitely a sarcastic comment toward Lilith, who as far as Zane is concerned isn’t the cause of Maya’s death either. He didn’t really know who to blame, except Troy Calypso. The bastard. Zane just sort of nods as a response instead of giving his opinion on it, thinking again of what he was actually going to say. Once it dawns on him again he mutters an ‘ah-hah’ and kneels down to Ava’s height, putting on hand on her shoulder.

“Someday, when you’re old enough, we’ll get absolutely shitefaced and sing songs about her ‘til our throats go hoarse,” he gives the softest smile he can give, shaking her gently, “But ‘til then, ya gotta keep goin’ to finish the job she gave ya. Now I know that’s sometin’ Amara probably already told ya with all of her wisdom but I mean it-”

He’s interrupted by the sight of Ava’s eyes welling up with tears and stepping forward to pull Zane into a hug, one that definitely takes him by surprise. Sure, he hadn’t know Ava long, but like he’d thought earlier, being young was difficult. Things always seemed to be out of your control and everything was your fault because you couldn’t do anything about it. If all he has to give up is a hug for her to feel better, then he was fine with that. Plus, making a kid cheer up was as satisfying as any espionage job going well.

“Crap, sorry, I didn’t mean to like- uh, make you uncomfortable or anything, but it’s kind of been bubbling since Amara visited and I managed to hold off but I guess I just couldn’t stop it? Uh?” Ava shoves him away a bit more forcefully than he thinks she realizes and Zane only lets out a hearty laugh, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips. Ava only seemed to be confused by the laugh, wiping her eyes and sniffling before speaking again, “But uh... Thanks, Zane. Really. You didn’t have to say anything but you did. And it didn’t actually suck.”

“Ah, shite, don’t give me too many compliments or I’ll let it get to me head!”

**Author's Note:**

> idk tell me if it sucked or if theres any glaring issues
> 
> also trans king zane good night


End file.
